


Beauty and the Hunter

by Primrosekisses12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beast!Gon, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Belle!Kil, Chip!Zushi, Cogsworth!Kurapika, Disney Movies, Fear to Love, Gaston!Hanzo, Gonkillu - Freeform, Lumiere!Leorio, M/M, Ms.Potts!Bisky, Princess - Freeform, a little satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: My spin on the disney classic beauty and the beast. It’s probably bad but I wanted it soNo one: ....,Me: I want a GonKillu B&theB fic(5 minutes later)Me: I guess since no one else is going to write I will(3 days later)Me: Self here is your ficAlso me: thank you self I appreciate it
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Beauty and the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This became longer than originally thought 😅
> 
> I actually fell asleep writing one part, guess which part it is 
> 
> Message to my Wifey!!  
> I hope you like it especially

It was a cool early autumn morning, the dew was still on the grass and the sun had just barely started to peek over the horizon. But to be so early in the morning the town was lively with citizens, scurrying about. Blue eyes looked to see some people haggling the prices for produce, many waving as they passed by. Others were putting freshly washed clothing on lines to dry in the morning sun, they would give a quick smile before continuing on with their chores. “Oi, good morning, Killua”, an older lady who had just recently opened her windows to let in the fresh spoke to the young man. Killua stopped and smiled at the older lady.

“Good morning”, it was sweet and polite. The woman leaned over the ledge of the window to look at the small weaved basket that sat in the bend of the small elbow. Her eyes searched the basket to see anything interesting but were disappointed to see nothing but books. Most of the citizens had already expressed their dislike of the pale teen reading so much. Noticing the wandering eyes, it was a good idea to prolong the exchange, “Well I’m off to the bookshop”, the woman grunted at the remark. 

“You know you’ll never find a spouse reading so much”, Killua just shrugged and decided not to reply to the comment. Who needed a spouse when he had his books to keep him company. 

Continuing on his way to the bookstore, small pale hands waved at the children that ran past him. One even paused to talk to him, he crouched down to be eye to eye with the little brunette girl. “Killua I’m going to be like you when I get older”, that warmed his little heart, he thought he and his sister were the laughing stock of the small town but hearing that might mean things are turning around. 

“Is that right?”

“Yes I want to be beautiful, without the weird part”, the warmed heart was now room temp again. It was a compliment but a backhanded one, but he was sure that she was just repeating what she had heard. He patted the tiny girl’s head, before standing up and walking into the bookstore. 

The store had a cozy atmosphere that Killua just enjoyed, it was quiet, the large windows let in plenty of sunlight. No one in there judged him, to be fair only a handful of people came in the store, but that was good enough for him. “Good Morning, Killua”, the shopkeeper, named Netero greeted before blue eyes or white hair revealed themselves. Their schedule didn’t change much, Killua would come in every morning to return any books he had completed, read books until the afternoon, leave with a book or two, read them overnight, and repeat. “How is your sister?”

“She’s fine, still working on her new toy”, Killua laughed. He and his sister, Alluka, had moved into the small town a couple of years ago. They wanted to get away from their abusive family, with freedom, Alluka had started making children toys and Killua was enjoying the adventures he got from the books he read. “Do you have anything new?”, setting the basket down, placing the read books on the counter. The storekeeper shook his head, a frown across his face. The albino teen was a bit upset, he had officially read everything in the library, he wanted more. 

“I’ll have a new shipment in about a week”, the blue eyes lit up. He didn’t even ask what was on the shipment, he was just excited to read something new. “I know there’s something you don’t mind reading while you wait”, Killua nodded and darted through the maze of bookshelves. He went to the exact self with no hesitation, Aisle 2, Shelf B, he grabbed his all-time favorite book Cinderella. He could read this book over and over, without getting tired, he pulled it down and took it to Netero. “I knew it”, a smile creeping between the long grey whiskers. Grabbing the small basket, Killua gave a quick wave before leaving the building. 

Cerulean eyes were glued to the pages as the small teen navigated through the crowd. He could hear a few mumbles and grunts of disapproval. Most of them consist of something about him being too beautiful to read so much, guess beauty and brains it’s as popular as books say. The late morning sun was starting to beam down, Killua came to the decision to head home instead of stopping at the water fountain that sat in the middle of town. 

The town was a safe place, Killua really didn’t think it was any need to look up from the book to survey his surroundings. A muscular arm wrapped around his slender, and the book was plucked from his grasp. “Oh Killua”, a voice called his name in such a prideful way. “You’re too beautiful to read such things”, He took a deep breath to contain himself from lashing out. 

“Do you even know what I’m reading?”, Killua broke from the strong grip snatching the book back. 

“It doesn't have pictures, so it doesn’t matter”, Killua rolled his eyes putting the book in the basket to avoid damage. “How a drink at the tavern, Killua?” an elbow was poking out for him to grab. 

“Another time Hanzo”, Killua had started to walk in the direction of home. He had been dodging the older man since they arrived here. It wasn’t like he was ugly or anything just that the man’s brain function was extremely low, he only talked about fighting, hunting, and drinking. 

“Killua what will it take to win your attention?”, Hanzo was pleading but he tried to cover it up with his heroic tone. 

“Become a book”, was all Killua said as he walked further from the man’s gaze. 

_ “You will be mine” _ , Killua was sure he had heard correctly but he had waved it off. 

XOXO 

“Hey Brother”, a light voice rang on the pale ears as Killua walked through the front door of his and his sister’s residence. The house was fairly a small shack that was mostly occupied by the workshop his sister had to make her children’s toys. 

“Alluka, Hello”, he replied, placing the small basket by the door. Walking over to his sister who was sitting at her workbench tinkering with some new toy she had been recently working on. The white-haired teen told his sibling about the trip into town, it was nothing eventful and it was almost the same every visit, but the dark-haired girl seemed interested nonetheless. “Alluka”, then hummed in response, not lifting her eyes from the toy. “Do you think I’m odd?”, Alluka paused for a moment. And looked at her brother blue met blue.

“Why would you ask that?”Killua knew that she knew why he asked, they just never talked about the way the other townspeople saw them. They only really talked to each other, he had no friends and she didn’t really want any. “You’re not odd, just eccentric”

“That’s another way to say odd”, Killua pointed out, crossing his arms at his chest. “I have no one other than you”

“Well when I go into town”, Alluka had resumed working, “Hanzo always asking about you”, Killua scrunched up his nose in disgust, why was the bald bastard asking about him; he thought he had made it obvious that he wasn’t interested. The long-haired teen could tell from the response or lack thereof that Killua wasn’t a fan of the Hanzo fellow. She had the urge to tell her brother that he’ll find his Prince Charming like in that book he loves so much but she decided to sit it in the comfy silence. 

Clear beads of sweat had started to accumulate under the black bangs that Alluka wore. She had her tongue out as she worked diligently on the contraption in her hands, Killua was sat at a small table with his favorite book, the setting sun reflecting oranges and yellows off the almost white cheeks. A small finger flipped the switch on the plaything, she held her breath as it began to play a lullaby, her eyes beamed and a smile crawled across her face. Killua’s ears twitched at the sound of the music, peeking over the book to see his sister’s expression, the new toy was a success. Alluka jumped for joy as she could now attend the fair to show off her new breakthrough. She has been struggling for weeks to perfect this and now she has done it with a few hours to spare. 

Cat-like eyes watched as she scrambled to her bedroom, presumably to gather her things to make the trip. Alluka returned with a suitcase, she had also slipped on a coat and a hat, Killua held back a laugh as she reminded him of those mysterious travelers he’s read about. “You know, I can come with you”, he always offered to accompany his sister when she traveled, it was a generally safe area but you could never be so sure. 

She always shook her head, “then who’s going to watch the workshop?”, they both knew that no one would dare bother the workshop, being fearful of anything different. But they could try to come and steal a number of other things that resided in the tiny home. “I’ll be back in a couple of days”, Alluka waved a goodbye, “be safe, love you brother”.

“You’re the one who should be safe”, Killua huffed. “But I love you too”. And like that Killua was alone in silence, just watching his sister ride off into the sunset. 

XOXO 

It had started to get cold as the sun had finally set taking any warmth that had come in it. Usually, Alluka would travel through the night but at this temperature, she was sure to catch a cold. She knew it would be best to stop somewhere to spend the night and continue in the morning. She and her trusty steed had stumbled upon an enormous house,  _ ‘maybe these nice people will let me stay the night’ _ . She hopped down from her horse and approached the entrance, she lightly tapped her knuckles against the hardwood, with no answer she did it a bit harder. 

_ ‘Maybe it’s abandoned’, _ low and behold when she twisted the doorknob, the door opened never being locked. Stepping one foot into the foyer of the home, she called out, waiting for any response, but to no avail. All the blue eyes could see in the darkness was a candle and clock sitting on a small table in the entranceway. A whisper brushed against the top of her ears, she quickly ran and grabbed the candle, swaying it around to see where the voice had come from. “Who’s there?”, her breathing had grown rapid, she prayed she didn’t creep into the home of some outcasts. 

“Oh it was me”, she took a breath as she looked at the candle she was holding, “Leorio, glad to be at your service”, the small hands quickly dropped the talking candle as she hurried towards the door. “Wait don’t leave”

“No let him leave”, the clock talked in a very calming voice, Alluka’s fear went to curiosity, she went over to pick up the clock flipping it around wondering how it worked. Maybe she could make a toy replicated from the clock, “Put me down”, she was being yelled at but she could care less, she had to know this blasted thing worked. 

“If you don’t mind madam”, the candle named Leorio was talking again, “if you could put down my dear Kurapika”, her eyes went between the clock in her hands and the candle on the ground before she finally sat the clock beside the candle. She kneeled down and watched the pair argue about whether to let her stay. It had seemed as Leorio had won, coaxing her to follow him, which surprisingly to her she did. He escorted her to a chair where took a seat, she felt a warm blanket wrap around her, she looked up to see it was a coat hanger doing such action. Once comfy, she began to feel her eyes grow heavy. She was just about to drift off when she could hear wheels rolling behind her, snapping her awake. Next to her a teapot, and teacup, offered her some tea, she could hear the clock, named Kurapika advise against it but she thought,  _ ‘why not’ _ .

As she sipped the tea slowly she heard a door slam open, a gust of cold wind follows. All of the talking house decors said, “oh no”, in unison. She followed everyone’s eyes to see a tall, ferocious hairy beast standing in the doorway. She was lost for words. Leorio tried to explain something that made Alluka look like a lost wanderer, but it only earned him a roar. The only thing Alluka could think about was her brother, Killua. 

XOXO

Killua had just finished whipping himself up some breakfast the next morning, he would enjoy his book as he ate. Wishing he could see the joy on his sister’s face as she presented her new toy. The pale was just about to sit down when there was a knock on the door, “who is it?”, the soft voice asked as he opened the door. 

It was Hanzo, dressed in some fancy getup on one knee, before letting the older man say one word, he shut the door in Hanzo’s face. He was about to lock it when the force of the opening door pushed her back. “You know this could be considered breaking and entering”, Killua put his hands on his hips. 

“That’s what I’m trying to do”, the bald man said, giving a toothy grin, “break and enter your heart”, Killua was not impressed and frankly disturbed that the man would go to such lengths. Maybe when Alluka got home he would suggest they move away, to get from the delusion man. Lost his thoughts as an arm snaked around his waist, he was being closer towards the muscular man. “Think about it, Killua”, the pale pressed against the wide chest trying to loosen himself for the man’s grip. “Say you’ll marry me”, he leaned in to try to steal a kiss from the soft rosy lips. No other choice, Killua kneed the man in his privates and kicked him out of the open door, locking it before Hanzo could gain his composure. 

Killua felt his heart jump from his chest as the man beat against the door, “Killua you be mine, make no mistake”, Killua looked through the peephole, to ensure the man had left before leaving the confinement of his home. He would quickly feed the livestock, and lock himself in before that brute returned. 

Walking towards the pasture, Killua heard a neigh coming from the woods. He was taken aback to see his sister’s horse but she wasn’t riding it. He could feel himself being overcome with panic, seeing that everything was still tied to the creature. Azure eyes looked deeply into the horse’s dark ones, “Take me to my sister”, he pleaded, mounting the horse and they were off. 

XOXO

The horse had brought Killua to a large castle that sat in the thickest part of the forest. He tried to get the four-legged creature to go farther but it refused, he was about to scold it when he saw his sister's hat on the ground. The pale boy quickly jumped from the horse and ran over to the hat, “Alluka”, he cradled it in his arms before noticing the front door to the castle still afar.  _ ‘Maybe she’s in there’ _ , he thought to himself, running into the large structure. 

The soft voice repeatedly called out for Alluka, as the eyes searched the darkness for any sign of her. The place was huge but that didn’t stop Killua from searching every nook and cranny for his sister. Almost losing hope, he could hear coughing coming from the lower levels of the castle. Darting down the steps, blue met blue, and Killua was reunited with his sister but she was in a cellar. She was coughing vigorously, “Killua you have to leave”.

Leave, leave, he couldn’t leave behind his only relative; Killua touched through the bars and felt her skin was ice cold. “Killua you have to escape”, Killua just shook his head, looking around for a key to free his sister. 

A loud growl was heard, that sent Killua back by the small cellar that his sister sat in. A low, menacingly voice spoke to hear, “what are you doing here?”, Killua could himself began to shiver from the voice alone. 

“I’m here to save my sister”, he tried to sound bold. 

“Your sister was trespassing”, the voice came closer. “She’s my prisoner now”

“But she’s sick, if she stays here, she might die”, there wasn’t a might in it. If she stayed there she would die. “What will make you let her go?”

“Nothing”, but that was a good answer. Alluka coughing fits were getting worse and Killua hadn’t been there five minutes. 

“What if I take her place?”, Killua suggested. He could hear his sister protest behind him but he refused to leave her there. 

“You’ll be my prisoner forever”, the voice had finally come to light and Killua could see it was a great hairy beast, but nothing discouraged him from letting his sister go. 

“Fine”, and like that the beast freed Alluka and Killua placed his hands over his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he had done. He felt the cold arms around him, seemingly begging for him to reconsider but the decision had been made. 

Alluka was quickly escorted out of the building after a swift goodbye, while Killua was left to sob on the cold concrete floor. 

XOXO

“You know, Gon”, Leorio was standing in a space in the wall, “you could offer a kid a bedroom”. Gon growled at the idea, before walking into the cellar to take in a better look at the still sobbing teen. He was definitely a beauty to behold, blue eyes that sparkled in the dim lighting, white curls that could make the snow jealous, and pale skin that wrapped the innocence in one being. 

“You didn’t let me say goodbye”, the teen screamed at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Gon scratched the back of his fur-covered head, he did feel kinda bad, it was the least he could do. But apologizing wasn’t in his nature so he tried to push past it. 

“I will show you to your room”, he began to walk out of the dungeon. He could tell the teen wanted to say something but didn’t as he closely followed behind. The claws grabbed Leorio that was on the wall as he led him through the halls to a room. The honey eyes watched as his prisoner was frightened by the statues that sat on the walls, running to be closer to him. The waterworks began again.

“Say something to him”, Leorio whispered. 

“I hope you like it here”, the candle waved for him to say more, “this is your home, you’re allowed everywhere except for the west wing”. He saw the rosy lips open to say something but he decided to interject beforehand, “it's forbidden”. The lips quickly shut and continued to follow. 

Reaching the bedroom, Gon’s claws opened the door for Killua, “if you need anything”, he tried to sound polite, “the servants will attend to you”, he was about to leave when Leorio mouthed,  _ “Dinner” _ . “And you will join me for dinner“, he quickly slammed the door, leaving the pale beauty to himself. 

A flop from the bed was heard and sobbing ensued, Gon felt so bad but he knew it wasn’t any way to make it up. 

XOXO 

Alluka was bouncing around in the tiny magical box that the beast had placed her in. She brought to a halt, and the door opened where she quickly left. She could see she was in the city of town, she gathered all of her strength to pull herself onto her own two feet. The first snowflakes had begun to fall, she needed to get help and she needed to fast. 

There were many people walking in and out the tavern, then hit her, “Hanzo”, she said to herself. With his slight-to-moderate obsession with Killua, he would be sure to help. She practically pulled herself through the door, multiple eyes looking at her in concern. 

“Alluka”, it was Hanzo who spoke, “nice to see you here”, Alluka knew he was just petting her up to get to her brother but that didn’t matter at the moment. 

“Killua”, she struggled to speak, “was captured by the beast”. Everyone laughed at her, some even eyes watering. “No it’s trust, someone help”

“We’ll help you”, Tonpa escorted her to the door as though he would help but instead he closed the door in her face. 

She now back in the snow, she would drag herself home to rest for a day when she would rescue her brother. 

  
  


XOXO 

Killua didn’t know what time it was or how long he had been crying before there was a knock on the door, “who is it?”, he asked. A muffled “Bisky”, came from behind the door, the teen opened the door to see a teapot and teacup waltz in. 

“I was thinking you may want some tea”, she volunteered. Killua couldn’t believe his eyes, it was a walking teapot, not to mention the thing was talking about as well. He slowly backed up into a dresser. 

“Excuse me”, he said out of habit not expecting it to respond but it did. 

“That’s quite alright”, Killua fell to the floor in shock, scooting away from the talking items. 

“I can’t believe this”, he said to himself, “that does it, I want to go home”, he brought his knees to his chest. 

“Well since you can’t”, the teapot, apparently named Bisky said moving closer to him, “tea is the next best thing”. She tilted over and poured herself into the small cup, “now let him have some tea, Zushi”, the cup named Zushi, allowed the pale fingers to lift him from the ground and sip from him. 

“You're pretty”, Zushi said, almost causing Killua to choke. He had told that on numerous occasions but to hear it from an object that wasn’t even supposed to be capable of speech was a bit different. 

Killua finished the last sip, Bisky and Zushi, told him that they must get ready for dinner, leaving him with the talking dresser. 

“So what are we going to beat you in for dinner?”, the dresser asked. 

“I’m not going”, he sat on the bed. 

XOXO

Gon was pacing back and forth, what could be taking that Killua boy so long. “Maybe you should try to relax”, Leorio the candle was nervous to see an upset Gon, especially in this state. The hair creature stopped pacing, Leorio took a deep breath, thank goodness, “you know he may break the curse”, Leorio just threw it out there. They were cursed a long time ago by some witch, Gon the prince was turned into a werewolf-like beast, and the servant was turned into home decor. But if Gon could fall in love before the last leaf falls from his twig they would be turned back, if not they would be stuck like this for eternity. Everyone had begun to get nervous because the twig had started to die but the white-haired teen came in and lifted their spirits. 

“I’ve thought of that too”, Gon admitted, “but how will he fall in love with me?”, Gon looked at his reflection on a silver platter. 

“You have to make him see past that”, Bisky huffed. She began to scold him about his posture and told him how to be a proper gentleman. And most importantly, control his temper. 

Everyone stopped their talking, when the doorknob began to rattle, all eyes on the door. The door opened only to reveal Kurapika, walking in, even being a clock they could tell he was nervous. “Our guest will not be joining us for dinner tonight”, this sent Gon in a fit rage. He went onto all fours, quickly making his way up the stairs to Killua’s room, the trio following behind him trying to calm him. 

The heavy paws beat against the door, “go away”, was the only thing the teen said. The teapot mouthed to him to “ _ be gentle” _ but every time, he spoke in a somewhat nice tone, Killua would yell at him back. He was a beast but he had feelings even though he chose not to show them. Enough was enough for Gon, “if he doesn’t have dinner with me then he starves”, 

Gon had been nice to Killua, yes he took away his freedom but in a nice way, well he could’ve been nicer but still. Walking to the west wing where the twig was, he saw another leaf from the thing. He was fooling himself up, he wouldn’t be seen as more than a monster. 

XOXO

The stomach of the pale teen rumbled a bit,  _ ‘maybe I should get something to eat’, _ he thought to himself. He stuck his head out the door to see a candle standing guard at his door, “Excuse me”, it seemed like everything else in this castle spoke why not the candle too. “I’m a little hungry”, no surprise the candle turned around and waved for him to follow. Killua did just that, he was surprised to see the magic candle could go up and down the stairs, but a candle walking, in general, should be odd. 

The candle told Killua that his name was Leorio, as he opened the door to the kitchen where the teapot and a clock were whispering to each other. “Hey you two”, the whispering stopped and their attention was placed on the pair in the doorway. “Our young guest is hungry”, Leorio said.

The clock spoke up, “remember what the master said”, he whispered but Killua could hear him. 

“We aren’t about to let the poor boy starve”, Leorio led Killua to a huge dining room where the table was as long as the entire width of his house back home. He sat at one end of the table, it wasn’t decorated with any fancy runners or plates but Killua could tell it was expensive. 

A plate of food was sat in front of the hungry teen, Killua started to chow down on the food when he looked up to see the candle Leorio was singing and dancing on the table. Plates and cups were flipping and spinning in every direction, Killua was impressed that none of them fell and broke into a thousand pieces. Yep, this castle was enchanted alright, that or either Killua was in one hell of a dream. In between the presentation, blue eyes watched as the clock tried to stop it from happening, but with it all over now, it stood in the middle of the table to catch its breath. 

“What’s your name?”, Killua asked. 

“I’m Kurapika”, earning himself a hum, it was a bit weird that all these objects had names. 

“Since I’m done with dinner”, Kurapika gave a look of slight annoyance. “Can you take me on a tour?” 

“Of course I can”, but it was the notorious candle. He and the clock argued back and forth until they agreed they would both take him. 

Kurapika started the tour, taking them down a hallway where suits of armor stood, with heads that followed every moment. Killua yawned either boredom or exhaustion, probably both. While the clock went on a tangent about the history of suits, Killua allowed for his curiosity to lead him to a flight of stairs. 

Before taking one step, the CC duo was in front of Killua trying to block his way, he could easily step over them but it was a respect thing. “What’s up here?”, Killua was told he was allowed every place in the castle. 

“It’s the west wing”, except that place. He was told it was forbidden but that didn’t do anything but spark even more curiosity in him. While the two were bickering over something, the small teen slipped past them unnoticed. 

The west wing was a dark place, the room was bordered with wallpaper and curtains holding horrendous claw marks. Killua proceeded slowly until he had reached a giant portrait that was nailed to the wall, it too had gashes going throughout it. Blue eyes tried to piece together the image,  _ ‘whoever this guy was he was handsome’.  _ A glow came from a table that sat in the middle room. On the table was a twig with a few leaves hanging on it even though some of them were on their last stem and a silver handheld mirror. Killua was out of touch with his wild side, but he still wanted to touch the twig. He had his pale hands wrapped around the cold glass, about to lift it, a growl was heard. He was in trouble. 

“What are you doing in here?”, Killua saw the golden eyes turn red with rage. 

“I..I...I”, he was stuttering on his words in fear of what may happen to him. 

“Get out”, the beast screamed at him, frozen in fear Killua didn’t until it came closely yelling once more, “Get Out!”, in the teen’s face. 

Killua exited the room as fast as humanly possible, forget the damn deal, he wouldn’t be yelled at. The trio tried to stop him, but he refused, grabbing a random coat and walking out into the snow. 

XOXO

What had he done, Gon could tell by the blue eyes that Killua was just curious but the wrong move would have made him stuck like this forever. His paws covered his face in shame, “Sir”, one eye peaked between the digits, “Our guest has left”, Leorio tried to give a cheesy smile. Gon had run him away, now they were all doomed, he considered letting the pale beauty go free until he heard the howl of wolves, it wasn’t safe out there. 

Putting aside his shame, Gon went outside to look for Killua. He sniffed the air for his scent, the snow put up a barrier, but with his animal-like nose on top of his already supernatural smell, he located the teen in no time. The snow was falling quickly, leaving more than an inch of the flakes. Times like these Gon didn’t mind being a creature covered in fur. 

The sight captured in the amber eyes was atrocious, Killua was standing there being circled by three wolves. Before Gon could think he had engaged in battle with predators. He easily took down two of the mutts but one gave him a hard time, even scratching him up a few good times but it was worth it long as Killua wasn’t hurt. 

He was on the verge of collapsing when the small body of the teen, pressed against his shoulders lightly to get him to stand up straight again. They slowly walked back to the castle in silence. Once back inside the castle, Gon had taken a seat in front of the fireplace while Killua ran to retrieve some medical supplies. 

The small cloth was soaked in some liquid that burned on the wounds, Gon growled to get the young teen from tending to him but it didn’t work. “Thank you”, eyes were still focused on the dressing of the wounds, “you saved my life” 

“Well I wouldn’t have to save your life if you hadn’t run away”, Gon huffed. 

“Well I wouldn’t have run away if you hadn’t frightened me”, Killua paused what he was doing. 

“Well I wouldn’t have frightened you if you weren’t in the west wing”

“Well, well you should control your temper”, the words stung, because they were true he had told that a multitude of times. There was no need for a response, Killua had won the back-and-forth.

Killua retired to his room after that, Gon had to admit it was something about this one. 

XOXO 

Killua woke up at the crack of dawn, to attend breakfast, he and the beast sat at a small table with the morning sun shining in. Began to eat in the peaceful nook, until he heard a lot of squishy slurping, looking up to see the creature face first in the bowl. He tried his best not to stare but it was kinda damn hard, he was eating like a wild animal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the nudge of the paws towards a spoon, the beast seemed hesitant at first but he gave in and took the spoon between his fingers. It resembled a toothpick in the massive hands, but at least he was trying to eat like a decent human-monster creature. 

After the breakfast had concluded, Killua decided to ask a pivotal question, “Since you know my name”, a furry brow rose in curiosity, “what’s yours?”, there was a tense silence between the two as the eyes bore into one another daring the other to blink. 

“Gon”, the voice was low and tender, almost as though he was ashamed to say it. 

“Gon, huh, nice and simple”, Killua gave a reassuring smile before standing from his chair. “Well Gon, I’m going outside to enjoy the snow”, the teen could tell the way he called the beast’s name gave a sense of care even if only for a short period of time. 

Killua could see the honey watching him, as he walked into the courtroom, which was covered in snow. The wildlife in this area was very friendly, he had never been able to pet the head of a deer on his own before. But birds were drawn to him naturally, maybe it was the blue eyes that reminded them of the sky. 

XOXO 

Gon rested his elbows on the ledge of the balcony with his huge head in his paws. He couldn’t help but take in the view of the stunning teen that was twirling and dancing in the snow. He had never felt this way before about anyone. “I wanna do something nice for him”, he whispered to the Clock that was standing on the ledge. 

“Well sir, he had mentioned loving books”, that was it. He had the perfect idea of what to give his prisoner. He wouldn’t rush though, he wanted to watch the playful teen enjoy himself. 

Killua had, at last, walked back through the doors of the castle, he made clear that he was now freezing cold as he ran to the fireplace asking for a cup of hot chocolate. “Umm Killua”, Gon’s line of sight from white hair to those oh so blue eyes, “I have something for you”, Killua nervously found himself to his feet, hands still cupping the mug. Gon began to walk down the hallways, turning back every so often making sure Killua hadn’t wandered off. At the large double, he gave the instructions that the miniature oceans be shut. Of course, Killua put up a fuss but eventually, he obeyed. 

The large doors made a large creaking noise as they opened, and a cool breeze exited the room. “Okay open them”, Killua dropped to his knees seeing the array of books that sat on the multiple shelves. Gon offered a paw for Killua to grab crouching next to him, but instead, he was in for a more pleasant surprise with the frail arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Thank you”, Killua could hardly hold back his excitement, and Gon could tell. The arms released their grip and Gon wanted to feel them again but Killua was around looking at the different shelves on what to begin reading, “Dinner’s at 6, right?”, Gon was thrilled to hear Killua was going to be joining him for dinner, he couldn’t even speak therefore he just nodded. 

XOXO

Alluka knew that if none of those rotten men and women would believe and try to help her then she would go it alone. Her body was still very fragile with only one day of rest but that was all she needed. She went through her closet grabbing her thickest coat, she no longer had a horse but she could make it on foot. 

She trotted through the snowstorm, with all the energy she had. But her vision began to grow blurry, and she couldn’t hold her back from coughing. She had the option to return home, but now she needed to rescue her brother. Someone did. 

XOXO

The dinner that Gon and Killua partook in was marvelous, both even dressed formally. Gon was able to fit his large hairy back into a tuxedo, and Killua wore a golden gown, the color blue was taken already. On the balcony, they were hand in paw, with Gon swaying Killua slowly. He felt his heart jump when the small head rested on his chest while they danced. “Killua?”, the young teen hummed in response but not lifting his head. “Are you happy here?”, that did earn a gap to come in between them. They still danced while Killua pondered the question. 

“Yes I do”, he looked at the stars that lit up the night sky, no description in this world could describe how stunning Killua looked under the moonlight. “But..”

“What is it?”, Gon asked he wanted to make Killua happy. 

“I wanna see my sister again”, a single teardrop rolled down the rosy cheeks. Gon felt bad for tearing the siblings apart, but he knew what could help. He pulled Killua into the west wing and handed him a mirror. He explained that the mirror could show him anything he could ever hope to see. “May I see my sister?”, Killua asked in the mirror. An image of the dark-haired girl collapsed in the snow appeared. Killua's eyes were brimming with tears, “she’s going to die out there alone”, he managed to choke up. 

Gon’s eyes traveled from the dying twig to the crying teen, he wanted Killua to stay with him forever but the family was important, “Go to her”, Killua opened his mouth to speak but Gon stopped him, “I release you”, Killua didn’t object he planted a tender kiss on the fluffy cheek before leaving. Gon was so close, but if you love something then you let it go. 

XOXO 

Alluka woke up in a cozy bed, warm cloth on her forehead. She snuggled closer to the warm body that sat on the edge of the bed, “someone’s doing better”, the blue eyes opened instantly, to see a similar pair staring back at her. She couldn’t believe it, her brother was here with her, in their tiny cottage home. 

“How did you escape?” she asked, still coughing for the cold she had caught. 

“I didn’t escape, he let me go”, Alluka was stunned by the words that she was hearing, no way that terrifying beast would feel mercy for anyone. “He’s changed”, rolling her eyes Alluka just didn’t know what had come over Killua believing something like that. Just as she was about to answer, there was a knock at the door. 

Killua opened the door to see a mob of people with pitchforks and torches, “what’s going here?”, he asked. 

“We’re here to take your sister to the Asylum”, a creepy man placed his hands behind his back. 

“Oh no, you’re not”, Killua blocked anyone from entering the home. “She’s not crazy”, he huffed. 

“Well she was going on and on about a beast”, the man said. 

“Well that’s because it’s true”, Everyone took a gasp of air, he was sure he saw a few women faint. 

“My Killua was actually captured?”, Hanzo was horrified to hear that the love of his life was captured. Killua was unsure about him belonging to the Hanzo part but he nodded nevertheless. 

“Yes but he’s kind”, Killua tried to reason with the people but they were already riled up. Hanzo was going on about having to kill Gon, but Killua knew Gon wouldn’t hurt a fly. “No don’t”, he screamed but Hanzo and his men were already on their horses about to ride into the forest. If Killua didn’t know any better he would’ve sworn that Hanzo was jealous of the monster, and he didn’t. 

He quickly ran into his small house and put on a coat, “Alluka I’m going back to save Gon”, Alluka was about to ask who the hell was Gon but Killua was already gone. 

“Maybe Gon’s the monster”, Alli asked herself but she was still too sick to think straight. 

XOXO 

Gon was sitting in his dark bedroom, sulking at the decision he made to let Killua go but he didn’t know any other way to show that he loved her. Everyone from Leorio, Kurapika, Bisky, and even some of the random plates without a name was telling him it was the wrong decision, but it was too late to change it now. They would remain this way for the rest of their days. 

“Gon, Gon!”, the teapot came bouncing in, “we’re under attack”, he couldn’t feel anything in his heart but darkness. He would usually suggest they arm themselves but he didn’t care anymore. 

“Let them in”, Bisky didn’t say anything.

The intruders began to run amuck around the castle, vandalizing and looting anything that seemed valuable. The magic home decor fought back but Gon just remained hidden in his room. The door opened to his bedroom, honey eyes looked back to see if it was one of his servants but instead, it was a bald man with a blade. 

XOXO 

Killua arrived at the castle to see that the townspeople were already there. Something instinctively told him to look up and he saw Hanzo towering over Gon. “Hanzo no”, he cried out, that cry gave Gon the mental strength to fight back. Countering any attacks thrown his way. 

Killua ran upstairs to reach the highest room in the castle, he didn't bother to speak to the appliances that were fighting human beings, even though on another occasion he would watch because that’s not something you see every day. 

Hanzo was throwing insults at Gon, trying the mentally incapacitate him again, but Killua had returned and that’s all that mattered. He had managed to get the man around the neck and held him over the ledge. Hanzo pleaded for his life, not the noble warrior, Gon was almost disgusted, freeing the man. “Never come back!”, he growled at the man, who molded nervously before pretending to leave. 

“Gon!”, he saw Killua standing on the veranda of the tallest, stretching his arms out towards him. Gon had never been so happy to see someone, he climbed across the roof tiles to grab the hand, Killua’s small hands could barely wrap around one of his fingers. “You came back”, Gon smiled, until there was a sharp pain on his side. He jolted back, almost falling backward but Killua grabbed his cape to prevent him. Hanzo, who had taken a cheap shot, fortunately, unfortunately, fell to his death. 

Gon climbed over the ledge but laid on a cold stone, Killua blue eyes were filled with worry, but Gon tried to laugh to lighten the mood but just coughed up blood. “At least I got to see you in the end”, everything went black. 

Killua had shed so many tears these last few days, but that didn’t stop the ones that were coming now. He lay over the lifeless body, pouring his heart out. “Damnit Gon”, Killua had lost his only true friend, “I think I love you”. 

Killua had been crying for a while when footsteps approached. “Go away”, he sobbed. 

“I’ll give you a minute”, that voice was familiar, so blue looked up to investigate. He saw a tall dark-haired man, with glasses standing beside a slightly shorter person with blond shoulder-length hair. 

“Who are you?”, Killua questioned. 

“Oh I’m Leorio”, the man bowed, “and this is Kurapika”, pointed at the blond man. 

“But but..”, Killua was dumbfounded, he knew that those two were a clock and a candle earlier in the evening. He was just about to say something when he felt something moving under him. He looked down to see a tanned man, with dark green hair gelled up, he was wearing the beast’s clothes. 

“Are you going to say anything beautiful?”, the man asked him. He sounded like Gon, there was only one thing to make sure; the blue eyes looked deeply into the eyes of the man’s and they had that honey sparkle. 

“Gon”, Killua threw his arms around the tanned neck. “Gon I thought you were gone”

“You know I would never leave you, my pale beauty”

“You can say that again, you sexy beast you”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn!! This was a piece! I actually like that for the most part.  
> I hope y’all like it too.  
> I’ve been out of touch lately but I’m back baby!(For my like two subs) 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.  
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
